Beyond
by Without permission
Summary: VampAngel fic Jonas has been bitten by a vampire for some important reason. He's not the only one hiding a secret either. SLASH! please review too!
1. Midnight Stroll

Disclaimer: I don't own The Giver...  
  
Summary: Vamp/Angel fic, Jonas has been bitten by a vampire for some important reason, but he's not the only one hiding a secret. Asher's starting to act a bit strange himself. SLASH!

* * *

Chapter One: Midnight Stroll

* * *

The Receiver of Memories sighed as he sat on his bed. Earlier that day he had a fight with his parents.  
  
He never understood why he couldn't stay at Elsewhere with Gabriel. It felt unfair to be taken away. Once he arrived there he felt like he was finally home but three years later he was immediately taken back to the Community because they said he was the Receiver of Memories and the Giver would be released in a matter of months.  
  
Life so far, sucked for the teen, now that his paradise was taken away from him.  
  
Jonas lay back on his bed as he thought back to the earlier fight...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I'm not taking the pill anymore," he said calmly, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. His parents looked at him like he had grown another head.  
  
"What is wrong with you Jonas?" his mother questioned, "You've run a way to Elsewhere, you come back and now you've stopped taking your pill? Since when may I ask?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? I can keep things to myself!"  
  
"Number nineteen!" his father said harshly, "we are your parents! Ever since you came back you've been acting like we've been doing everything wrong."  
  
"I can have my own opinions can't I?"  
  
"Yes, you can but we don't appreciate you acting like this. You're stirrings obviously seem to be blinding you-"  
  
"Blinding me!?" he took a step forward, "do you think, that just because I've stopped taking pills that my emotions are blinding me? It's made me become more human and no I will not apologize!" he hissed the last part.  
  
Both adults seemed rather shocked and slowly regained their composure. "Now you listen to me Jonas," Mother said in a low yet testy voice, "if you continue to stop taking your pills then we'll have to report you to the Chief Elder and get a higher dosage for you, now go to your room."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
It seemed like a short fight, but it was still a fight that made Jonas angry for some reason.  
  
'I know they're my parents, or elders for that matter but why do they have to force me to do something I don't want to do?' he thought frustratingly, 'why can't I have my own freedom.' Then he remembered that he was in the community and not Elsewhere.  
  
It took him a while to grow accustomed to the living habits of Elsewhere, but in the end he found himself living like them, maybe not eating like them but still having the same living habits.  
  
Elsewhere was completely different from what he thought it would be, everything was so different that it was fascinating.  
  
He sighed again and looked out the window. It was night and he was definitely not tired. The blond stood up and walked out of his dwelling silently, not wanting to see the plain walls and furniture for now.  
  
'Gabriel would have been turned tonight,' he thought sadly as he remembered about the child. 'Too bad I won't be there.'  
  
He walked along the street towards the park; barely noticing how the streetlights flickered slightly when he passed them.  
  
If he was wandering around in the night before he even went to Elsewhere, he'd have been afraid of getting caught. But now that he learned a few things from the family he used the stay with, things seemed more alive at night.  
  
He walked into the playground and lay back on the slide, looking up at the sky. 'No hope for me now that they've got every exit guarded,' he thought, hating the idea of not being able to escape again.  
  
He reached in his pocket and took out a small rose shaped candy; he popped it in his mouth, savoring the sour cherry taste.  
  
-  
  
Asher sat up from his bed gasping for air. Once the oxygen satisfied him he tried to focus his vision in the darkness of his room. 'It can't be,' he thought frantically as he got up and turned on the light, quickly getting used to it.  
  
The young man walked in the bathroom and washed his face before looking in the mirror. He sighed miserably and tried not to punch the mirror in his anger.  
  
There it was, clear as day. Colors.  
  
-  
  
Jonas shot up when he heard the sound of a twig snapping. He got off the slide and crawled under it, still keeping an eye out.  
  
There was rustling in the large clump of bushes and someone muttering angrily. Jonas backed away into the shadows, trying not to breathe too loudly or breathe at all.  
  
A dark figure stumbled out. She cursed at her broken finger nail before looking around the playground. She was wearing a black trench coat over her sleeveless black shirt and black pants, her black combat boots looked slightly dusty and grass stained.  
  
"Jonas?" she called quietly, "I know you're here, I can smell you."  
  
"Brenda?" he crawled out of the slide and stood up dusting himself, before looking at his jet black haired friend, "what are you doing here? I thought they arrested you for-"  
  
"I escaped," she looked slightly sheepish while the teen gawked in shock. "Look what those humans have done to you, you're clothes are so plain, and that hair!" she pouted before hugging him, "good to see you."  
  
"Same here," he hugged her back, missing the hugs that he used to get, "but what are you doing here?"  
  
Her happy face suddenly looked a bit afraid and serious. "You're not gonna wanna believe this."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Agatha Winston, you know that weird yet accurate seer?" he nodded, "she said the oddest thing in the world," she tried to laugh but sounded nervous.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," she swayed back and forth a little and looked at the ground with her hands behind her back, "you see, she says that you were chosen to reunite the worlds of communities and Elsewhere back together."  
  
"WHAT?" he laughed a little at the news. "Me? Reunite? What does she think I am? God?"  
  
"No, but our kind is close to that, especially with a mix of the blood of Heaven."  
  
"What are you saying?" he took a step back, eyeing his friend suspiciously.  
  
"She says that you'll have to be turned."  
  
"But I missed my chance when I was Gabriel's age!"  
  
"SHH!" she looked around nervously, "I don't wanna go back to jail again."  
  
"Oh, sorry," he lowered his voice, "is Agatha mad? I could die if I get turned."  
  
"Well she's always a bit off her rocker but she's also always correct. Besides, you would only die if your enemy bit you, am I your enemy? Noooo."  
  
"Why can't we just keep things the way they are?"  
  
"Because if we're not united then there's the possibility of apocalypse, the core of the earth is already getting a bit restless, and the gods are getting angry with our separation."  
  
"How can I unite them?"  
  
"With the powers of my kind and heaven."  
  
"Heaven? Where am I gonna get powers from there?"  
  
"Your mate," she grinned cheekily as her friend blushed brightly, "Agatha said that your mate has the blood of heaven in their veins. You mate with him or her then you'll be able to get this lil problem out of the way."  
  
"How would I know my mate?"  
  
"You got a crush on anyone right now?"  
  
"Well I always thought Fiona was quite attractive."  
  
"You don't feel any other emotion? Just infatuation?"  
  
"No, not really," he shook his head, "so would she be my mate?"  
  
"No, if it's just infatuation then there's nothing beyond that. So anyway," she exposed her fangs making Jonas almost jump in surprise, "if you can't find your mate until you're seventeen then you do know the consequences right?"  
  
"Yeah," he swallowed as he remembered a person he knew dealing with the certain consequence. "I'll try to find one."  
  
"Don't worry, it's supposed to be someone who you've been friends with for a long time."  
  
"Right," he nodded, rolling down the collar of his shirt slightly, "go ahead, do it," he closed his eyes tightly, wanting to get the pain over with. Brenda smiled sympathetically at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll try not to make it too painful," she leaned down, sinking her fangs into the blonds neck.  
  
He gasped in slight pain; it felt like two needles were injected into him, only they were thicker. He could feel his blood being sucked out, that was the only part he enjoyed, it was tender, and it seemed to calm his pain down.  
  
Before he passed out, he could taste thick sweet blood.

* * *

Sorry it was short, review please? And please don't flame, moi is sensitive 


	2. Another Elsewherean

Disclaimer: I don't own the Giver...  
  
Thank you my two reviewers! Bishoujo Osaka and Pirate Bitch nut!  
  
Soz it took long for this to come out but I was working with another ficcy

* * *

Chapter Two: Another Elsewherean?

* * *

Consciousness hit Jonas; he stirred slightly and groaned weakly at his stiff body.  
  
"Oh good! He's waking up," he could hear his mother say, "Jonas?"  
  
"Ma?" he opened his eyes but closed them at the impact of light.  
  
"It's mother."  
  
"Whatever," he tried opening his eyes, they seemed so sensitive against the light that it was giving him a headache, he closed his eyes again. "Where am I?"  
  
"In bed," she laughed lightly.  
  
"You got us both worried," father finally spoke rather gravely.  
  
"Really?" he tried to open his eyes but the sharp pain in his head returned.  
  
"Yes, we'd have to search for another Receiver of Memories," he laughed a little but Jonas didn't find it funny, it just gave him the hard truth that his parents didn't care if he died. If only they'd stop taking their pills.  
  
"Can you guys leave me alone?" memories of last night came back in his head, "I need to sleep."  
  
"It's-"  
  
"Sure, rest well," mother stopped father. They walked out of his room and turned off the light, he could hear his mother apologizing to father for interrupting clearly.  
  
He opened his eyes again, it was late afternoon the sunlight didn't seem as strong as it was with the light turned on.  
  
Jonas sat up and looked over himself. Barely nothing changed, except that his skin was a bit lighter that usual. There was the sound of wires snapping. He looked at the speakers on the wall, it was smashed, bits of pieces were dropping on the floor.  
  
"Man, I thought they'd never leave."  
  
The blond gasped then sighed. "Jesus Christ you scared the _shit_ out of me," he looked over at Brenda who made herself visible and was sitting on his desk, shining a bright red apple before taking a bite in it while putting some sort of gun in her pocket.  
  
"How're ya feelin'?" she asked through her stuffed mouth.  
  
"Same," he shrugged, "that's right, isn't it?"  
  
"Mhm," she nodded and swallowed before taking another bite from the apple, "'ere," she dug through her pockets and finally took out a number of things.  
  
"What are they?" Jonas got out of bed and walked to his friend.  
  
"These," she held up a small container with liquid inside along with gray colored contact lenses, "are contact lenses, they're sort of like sunglasses it'll protect you from the sunlight better than any other ordinary sunglasses."  
  
"Oh," he took the jar and studied it, "these don't hurt do they?"  
  
"Nope. Now these, you already know what they are," she grinned and giving him a small sphere like jar, it was filled with small red hard candies in the shape of roses. "It'll always refill itself when it gets empty."  
  
"Cool, I love these...why are you giving it to me though?"  
  
"You have to eat them every full moon or else you have to resort to killing."  
  
"You mean these are blood flavored!?"  
  
"Yup," she bit into her apple again, "yummy...anyway, you have to take one every full moon, remember that."  
  
"Ugh! Fine, and that?" he frowned looking at the tiny black sphere with white markings that seemed to be the vamperic language.  
  
"Swallow it and you can control yourself to become invisible."  
  
"Whoa awesome!" he tried to keep his voice low or else his parents would hear. "So, this is what everyone who's been turned has to take?"  
  
"Only the ones who are turned, yeah, but those born into it don't, god this apple's good!"  
  
"Apple freak."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jonas smiled and popped the small sphere in his mouth, swallowing it and making a face. It tasted like plastic but once it dissolved down his esophagus it was like he was swallowing medicine.  
  
"Yuck...gross...ew."  
  
"I'd better get going before they catch me," sighed Brenda, dumping the cork of the apple in the trash bin.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, don't make the puppy eyes!" she joked when her friend did so, "aw come on! I can't risk getting caught here."  
  
"Ok fine...how do you turn invisible?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"Tap your feet three times and say 'there's no place like home' in every tap!"  
  
"What? Seriously, woman!"  
  
Brenda calmed down from her laughter quite quickly. "No you just have to say Lecradar," she turned invisible.  
  
"Then how do I become visible?"  
  
"Hold your breath for ten seconds."  
  
"Really?" he blinked.  
  
"Yeah," ten seconds passed as Brenda held her breath an became visible again, "you are one sad boy, you've been to Elsewhere for three years and now you're asking me how to do this and that?"  
  
"Yeah, that bitchy Chief Elder gave me a shot or something, I only remember half of the stuff from Elsewhere."  
  
"Oh...wow what a bitch...but I still need to go. When you find your mate hurry immediately to Elsewhere and find Agatha. She should know what else to do, I was just playing messenger...and turner I guess," She smiled sheepishly and gave her friend a hug, "I'll try and talk to you as soon as possible."  
  
"Where are you gonna go?"  
  
"I'm just gonna hop around communities for a bit, so they won't catch me. Alex must be worried about me," she paused to think about her own mate, "anyway, bye," she kissed his cheek said 'Lecradar' and became invisible. Jonas watched as the window opened and then closed a few seconds later.  
  
"Great," he muttered sitting back down on his bed. "Lets see, an old friend...there's Benjamin, Asher, Fiona, and I guess Pierre...fuck, how the hell am I supposed to know who's my mate?"  
  
-  
  
"Asher?" his mother knocked on the bathroom door, worry etched on her face, "is everything alright?"  
  
Said boy glared at the door. He was sitting on the floor against the wall. Before him were scattered pills, in his anger he had thrown everything he could get his hands on, the bathroom basically looked like it was hit by a tornado.  
  
He didn't know why he was angry, just that he had a sudden hunger for something and it wasn't satisfied. Asher was afraid for himself, and for anything that would stand in his way.  
  
"Asher please open the door."  
  
"I can't!" he yelled finally, "I don't want to!"  
  
"Why not?" she tried the handle on the door again but it was still locked. "Asher!"  
  
"Go away!" he picked up a bar of soap and threw it at the door. There was a pause, Asher thought she left but he could feel her presence on the other side of the door.  
  
"Does this have to do with...that angel thing?"  
  
He froze, glare gone. 'How did she know?' the question echoed in his head. He stood up slowly, walked across the bathroom, careful not to trip on the pills, and unlocked the door.  
  
She gasped when she saw him. "Oh Asher," she breathed out, stepping inside the bathroom and locking the door. "You look...different..."  
  
"What?" he took a step back confusingly but turned to the mirror that was broken on the bottom corner where he hit it with a toothbrush.  
  
He didn't recognize his reflection very quickly. Asher was in too much anger to bother looking back in the mirror. But he changed during the hours.  
  
His brown hair seemed a little untamed, there was a small glow in his skin. His brown eyes seemed to have faintly changed to hazel. Everything about his physical appearance seemed more purer than any human, he barely had muscles but now they were toned, or at least felt toned, he lifted his shirt and checked himself, they WERE toned.  
  
"Whoa..." he whispered looking back at his reflection; he seemed more innocent than usual and a lot less angry.  
  
"I guess it's time," his mother tried to keep herself under control.  
  
"How did you know about this..._thing?_" he studied his face in the reflection.  
  
"The Chief Elder told me after the ceremonies when I first got you. She said that there was something different about you, about angels...but that was what the old Chief Elder said, he was released just a few years ago."  
  
"Oh," he frowned lightly, "I only understood a little bit through dreams."  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
"I'm able to see colors."  
  
"Colors?" she looked at him, confused at the word.  
  
"It's different shades and stuff, never mind. I'm also supposed to find a mate."  
  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Yeah," he gave her an odd look, surprised she said 'it' instead of 'she'. "It's Jonas."  
  
"Oh," she blushed lightly much to Asher's amusement, "well then, we'll have to keep this a secret, if anyone finds out they'll probably release you."  
  
"Release me!? But I didn't-"  
  
"There's new laws, Asher," she said impatiently, "they very strictly outlaw anyone who has uh...sexual relations with someone else especially of the same gender...well...other than the birthmothers..."  
  
"What!? Are they insane!?" fury once again bubbled inside him, "I thought coming into my heritage would be terrible but now this new law!? How dare they? I'll go over and rip their heads off, tear their organs, play jump rope with their intestines-"  
  
"Asher calm down!" his mother paled, a bit sick at his ranting, "sit and calm down now! I have a plan."  
  
Asher stumbled and sat on the toilet, trying as hard as he could to calm down. His emotions seemed to be unstable though his changes. He looked up at the older woman. "What plan?" he said weakly.  
  
"I know this may sound strange, but I was switched. I was raised in Elsewhere then brought here when I was eleven."

* * *

Sorry if that was a cliffy and if the chappy kinda sucked but I have bigger plans for future chapters, hopefully they'll be longer. I'll try and sneak in some action on the third chapter! Review please! 


End file.
